Someone like you
by thegirlfromspinnersend
Summary: A Little Fanfiction about Snape and Lily, based on Adele's Song "Someone like you" Lyrics and characters etc. are not mine, etc. etc. etc.


_Old friend why are you so shy _

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

The last time he tried to talk to her, she was still mad and didn't want to see him. It was right after he said... _the word_. Since this day while they were still students at Hogwarts, he never heard of her again. By now, he knew what he did back then might be so far be the greatest mistake of his life. He understood that what he had said was unforgivable, still it broke his heart and he didn't want her to be angry at him. But after all, probably wasn't angry anymore. Probably she had already forgotten him, while he would never be able to forget her. His childhood best friend, the love of his life.

He thought of this moment when he tried to tell her how sorry he was that night in front of the gryffindor common room, while he was now on the way to her wedding.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but_

_I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Lily Evans and her parents reached the church of Godric's Hollow, where James Potter would wait for her. She was perfectly happy, and nothing could ruin this day... except for the person she saw standing hidden in the shadows next to the building. For a second, their eyes met. She even smiled a little, even though it hurt to see him again after so many years. But she wasn't angry anymore, it just made her sad. She closed her eyes, exhaled, opened the door and left her past behind.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

_Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yea_h

He watched her through the window as she walked down the aisle. Her beauty almost made him cry. He took a look at the guests, searching for another familiar face. Lily's sister Petunia. She wasn't there, which made Severus quite angry. He never liked Petunia. When they were children, she treated Lily very badly, not like a sister should. But luckily, Lily had him... It just didn't seem as if these summer days by the river happened more than a decade ago.

_You know how the time flies _

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives _

_We were born and raised In a summer haze _

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Her dress was gorgeous, just good enough for the woman inside. Green emerald earrings sparkled through the silky wisps of her red hair. The green colour reminded him of their days at Hogwarts. In their first year, he knew he would ask her to go to the Yule Ball with him. He was sure he would ask her. But as the time came closer, she already stopped talking to him a few weeks ago. He told Narcissa Black about his problems, because he knew she would understand. Narcissa already had a date with Lucius Malfoy for the Yule Ball, but her younger sister Bellatrix was free. Severus considered Bellatrix a little too... radical, even insane, and sometimes he was even afraid of her, but without a doubt she was an attractive young witch, and that should be enough to serve his purpose. So, when the evening arrived, he stood in front of the great hall and waited for his lady, as Lily levitated down the stairs from the Gryffindor common room in a tight dark green silk dress. She smiled, sweet and kind just like he knew it, and like he hadn't seen her in weeks. He was all smiles, since he believed she was looking at him.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but_

_I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it _

_I had hoped you'd see my face _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

„Get out of my way, Snivellus, you surely have no lady to wait for anyway!", Potter shouted right behind him, pushed him aside to walk towards Lily. Potter, of course. That explains everything.

_Nevermind I find someone like you I_

_wish nothing but the best for you two _

_Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

Now, Potter was waiting for Lily again, and Severus could only stand there and watch. It broke his heart to see them in there. Some muggle clergyman said a few words Severus couldn't hear outside, then Sirius handed them the rings. Lily turned to look outside for a second. Severus smiled at her, and somehow she knew he was still glad to see her happy.

_Nothing compares _

_No worries or cares _

_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made _

_Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste_

As she turned back to James again, Severus left so the guests would not see him when they came out of the building.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you _

_I wish nothing but the best for you _

_Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_


End file.
